<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitten Socks by misakoko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947793">Kitten Socks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakoko/pseuds/misakoko'>misakoko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gift Giving, they are....so soft for eachother idc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakoko/pseuds/misakoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ran buys Yukina something unrequested, because it made Ran think of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitten Socks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if i want to die for yukiran then that's my buisness </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mitake-san?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yukina gazed at the second-year student standing at her front door, visibly confused by the presence of Ran.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I shouldn’t have shown up without further notice…” Ran sheepishly rubbed her arm. “I hope I’m not interrupting you from anything, Minato-san.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised by the lack of aggression that the younger girl usually had towards her, Yukina smiled warmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Ran perked up, and Yukina noticed a small glint of excitement in her dark red eyes. “Would you like to come in, Mitake-san?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, thank you...this won’t take long.” Yukina watched as Ran pulled a small gift box from her tote bag, and handed it to her. “I just...wanted to give this to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yukina, still surprised by this weirdly soft side of Ran, accepted the small box and began to unwrap the ribbon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ran watched as Yukina opened the gift, almost agonizingly slow. As the older girl finally pulled out the small gift, Ran looked away from embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are these...kitten socks?” Yukina held up the knit socks decorated in small cats, a completely unreadable expression displayed on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I was at the mall today, and I came across them…” Ran wanted to scream. Nothing was more embarrassing than buying socks for someone who is supposed to be your rival, of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They, um...made me think of you, so I thought you might like if I bought them for you,” Ran couldn’t bring herself to look at Yukina at this point, causing her to cover her tomato red face with her scarf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple seconds of silence passed, until Ran finally heard a giggle from Yukina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fufufu…” Ran peeked at Yukina through her fingers, and she could still see that warm smile that she loved so much (but would never, ever admit). “How kind of you, Mitake-san.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ran could stop it, she felt Yukina pull her scarf down from her face. And again, before she could do anything, Yukina gently kissed her on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for buying me these, they’re very cute and soft.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well, it’s no big deal...I’m glad you like them.” Ran was a blushing mess now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yukina smiled at the younger girl. “I’ll keep my eye out for something you’d like. Thanks again, Mitake-san.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ran just smiled and waved goodbye, beginning her walk home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If being Yukina’s rival meant buying her adorable cat socks as an excuse to see her (and be kissed by her), Ran was totally on board.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed! comments &amp; kudos are appreciated &lt;3<br/>come talk to me about bandori on instagram (@misakoros) and discord (liv#2451) !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>